The present invention relates generally to storage capacity, and more particularly to creating a projection of future storage capacity based on base elements.
Computer data storage, often called storage or memory, is a technology consisting of computer components and recording media used to retain digital data. Computer data storage is a core function and fundamental component of computers.
The central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is what manipulates data by performing computations. In practice, almost all computers use a storage hierarchy, which puts fast but expensive and small storage options close to the CPU and slower but larger and cheaper options farther away. Often the fast, volatile technologies (which lose data when powered off) are referred to as “memory,” while slower, permanent technologies are referred to as “storage,” but these terms are often used interchangeably.
Without a significant amount of memory, a computer would merely be able to perform fixed operations and immediately output the result. A computer would have to be reconfigured to change behavior. Fixed operation behavior is acceptable for devices, such as desk calculators, digital signal processors, and other specialized devices.